


Put On A Mask

by StorySongs



Series: Prompts with Friends [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dealing with Shiro's PTSD, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorySongs/pseuds/StorySongs
Summary: The team unexpectedly learns another one of Shiro's triggers.





	Put On A Mask

“Why yes of course Prince Aberon, we’d love to tour your gardens. It would be an honor to see the results of your love and dedication.”

Wow, the princess was _good._ Lance had to appreciate her schmoozing technique even as he internally groaned at the thought of being forced to ooh and ah over exotic alien plants he couldn’t tell apart from common alien weeds. Sacrifices for the greater good and all that. Prince Aberon’s species was well known for their ability to magnify their vision, which enabled them to make all kinds of delicate, beautiful things- detailed crystal sculptures the size of a grain of rice, art so small Pidge had almost caused an intergalactic incident by inhaling it, and, what both the Galra and the Alliance were interested in… circuitry. Having the prince’s species allied with them would ensure swift repairs to computers on ships and in weaponry, and Allura was very determined to recruit them.

Hence the Paladins of Voltron strolling around a garden when they could’ve been training.

Lance pasted a smile on his face and prepared to be bored.

* * *

Okay, so, the whole garden thing? Not as boring as Lance had anticipated.

First of all, these flowers were _enormous._ Like, swallow-Pidge-whole enormous, in colors and patterns vibrant enough to make Keith squint and look away claiming they gave him a headache. That alone kept him interested.

Second, though, the garden had different sections representing different planets, each with their own ecosystem bubble separated by airlocks. Watching Shiro’s hair poof up when they abruptly changed from a desert-dry habitat to one more like an Earth rainforest was worth the whole trip. Lance took a photo and bemoaned the lack of Instagram for the millionth time.

But the most interesting thing…. Well, it wasn’t a _good_ thing. Not at all. But it wasn’t world-ending, and it certainly wasn’t _boring._

It all started when Prince Aberon stopped at one particular dome. His little furred face with its many-irised eyes brightened like a kid with a new toy.

“And this, Princess, is the newest addition to my collection! Wattleblyes from Estacian Three!” He scanned the Paladins, his face becoming more serious. “They are quite beautiful and I am eager for you to see them, but Estacian’s atmosphere is almost entirely carbon monoxide, which I understand from our medic’s report is quite toxic to your species…” His voice trailed up in a question, and all the Paladins nodded firmly. He made a gesture to his attendants, who came forward with a box.

“To accommodate guests who cannot tolerate the atmosphere, we have created these self-contained respiratory support systems. Please, try them on and accompany me.”

The attendant opened up the box to reveal six devices, each the right size and shape to cover from above each Paladin’s nose to below their chin. Lance picked his up and grinned at the beyond intricate engraving, and was starting to exclaim over it to his friends when Keith put out a hand to stop him.

“Shiro?” The red paladin’s voice was quiet, which made all his teammates turn more quickly than if he had shouted.

Their leader’s eyes had gone a little glazed, his shoulders tight, his breaths rigidly controlled yet still too fast. His focus was locked on the last device, sitting innocuously in its padded chamber.

_Uh-oh._ That definitely wasn’t a happy-Shiro face. That was a Shiro-about-to-have-an-episode face.

“Shiro?” Allura noticed when they all stepped closer to the black paladin, holding up a regal hand to gently pause Prince Aberon’s happy ramblings. The prince’s eyebrows (one bright magenta, the other green) drew together.

“Paladins, is all well with the respiratory systems?” He danced a little on his feet and wrung his hands. Shiro looked up and visibly tried to pull himself together.

“No, no, it looks like they’ll work just fine, it’s just…”

“Just what? Do you not care about my flowers after all?” As his species was apparently prone to, his mood shifted very quickly. Allura’s eyes went wide, probably torn between trying to protect her Paladin and protecting a potential alliance.

Shiro made the choice for her.

“It’s… it’s nothing, your majesty.”

His shoulders were shaking as he picked up the mask, and his teeth were tightly clenched as he slipped it onto his face.

Lance realized with horror that the edges of the mask lined up almost exactly with the scar on Shiro’s nose. That, combined with his reaction to it… Had the Galra made him wear something similar?

The paladins barely glanced at the flowers as they toured the garden, leaving Allura to handle the diplomacy. Shiro was too busy holding himself together and the rest were trying to keep him in the present as best they could.

Pidge chattered at him from his elbow, carefully not touching him but staying close enough that he could feel her body heat through his thin formal shirt. Keith had his knife out and walked in front of the group, armed and on guard where Shiro could see him. Hunk and Lance brought up the rear as a solid wall guarding his back.  

The tour seemed to drag on forever. Shiro’s harsh breathing rattled against the mask as Prince Aberon flitted from flower to flower and pulled Allura along with him.

Lance could’ve cried when they finally stood in the airlock, waiting for the atmosphere to be changed. As soon as the little light on the console turned green (funny how universally constant that was) Shiro was clawing frantically at his head to pull the mask off. He made several deep gouges in his scalp before Hunk managed to bat his hands away long enough to undo the straps.

“Ah, so did you enjoy my gardens?” Prince Aberon was blissfully ignorant of the black paladin’s distress. He grabbed Allura’s hands and all but danced around her.

“Yes, yes, they were quite lovely. I especially liked the Zoifinns in the third quadrant; however did you convince them to grow in such lovely shapes?” That set the Prince off into a tirade of happy babbling, and Allura met Lance’s eyes. They narrowed and, for an instant, darted to Shiro to Lance and back to where the castle ship was waiting. Lance got the message.

_Get him out of here._

“C’mon, Shiro, let’s go back to the ship.” He said in an undertone, stepping close enough into Shiro’s personal space to get him moving without touching him. Keith made a move to follow them, but Lance shook his head. Keith’s eyes narrowed.

“Me and Pidge will take him back.” Lance hissed to the red paladin. “You stay here with Hunk and guard Allura.” Keith reluctantly nodded and stepped back.

“Take care of him.” He whispered before falling into place at Allura’s side. Lance just nodded as he and Pidge fell into step beside Shiro.

Tense, anxious, eyes staring at everything and nothing all at once, Shiro didn’t relax a bit until they finally made it back to the ship.

“Hey, easy, we’re home free now.” Pidge reassured him as they all made their way to the common room.

“Yeah.” Shiro gritted out, beginning to tremble as his muscles unlocked and he sat down hard on the couch, tucking his back into a corner. He folded his knees to his chest and buried his face in his arms for a moment as Pidge and Lance sat down beside him, a careful arms-length away.

They sat in silence for a long moment. Shiro’s breathing slowed and calmed and the tremors eventually slowed.

Pidge cautiously scooted a little closer.

“Feeling more in control?” She asked bluntly. They had all figured out over time that dancing around Shiro’s PTSD only made him feel worse.

“Yeah.” Shiro said. His voice was soft and raspy, and Lance stood up to get him a drink. Shiro sat up and uncurled just the slightest bit; he reached out in Pidge’s direction.

She immediately snuggled into his side. Now that he was firmly in the present and settled a little, the physical contact with one of his team made Shiro relax faster.

“Hey, don’t start the cuddle pile without me!” Lance protested, shoving a water pack into Shiro’s hand and sprawling across his knees.

Shiro’s answering laugh was shaky but made Pidge and Lance relax all the same. Everything was going to be alright.

Several more moments passed before Lance broke the silence.

“Wanna talk about it?” Shiro sighed and leaned his head back against the couch.

“Not much to say. Back with the Galra, I bit a few scientists and guards. Apparently some Galra have a bad allergic reaction to human saliva, and they decided it was too dangerous to have me able to bite people… so they muzzled me whenever they were… doing tests, or transporting me.” He reached up to rub the scar across his nose. “The only times it came off were when I was in my cell or fighting. Putting it on again… brought up some old bad memories.” His smile was a little bitter and strained, but a smile all the same. “Thank you for keeping me grounded. I don’t think I could’ve made it without you all.” Pidge gently punched his shoulder.

“Anytime, oh wondrous leader. Couldn’t have you pulling off that mask in a room full of carbon monoxide and choking to death.” Lance laughed.

“Prince Aberon would’ve just buried you for fertilizer, and then where would we be?” They all laughed as the two remaining paladins trickled in, and the resulting group puppy pile brought about by sheer relief and release of tension lasted all night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! My friends and I have decided to start a writing and art challenge based on prompts, and this week was Voltron week! Here's my contribution. 
> 
> This was based off this art and headcanon that I really got behind and really makes sense:   
> http://aloeviera.tumblr.com/post/163681427801/guess-whos-finally-picking-up-their-tablet-again  
> So thanks to Aloeviera for the idea! 
> 
> Expect to see more from me in various fandoms about once a week!


End file.
